Just a doll
by DanaCardinal
Summary: I thought he was just a doll, at least until the day he turned into the real version of himself. I had found a new friend and hoped that it would stay that way. But when Odin sends the Avengers after myself and my new friend, we've got to fight to keep each other safe. Hopefully, we don't end up getting killed. Self-insert. Eventual Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Just a doll

 **Here's an other story I just came up with. I've got a wave of ideas coming in so here's one of them. I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Chapter 1 the doll**

I thought he was a doll. Hell, I knew he was a doll, in fact he was supposed to be a doll when my brother bought him for my birthday. I got a Loki bobble head from my brother and believe me when I say I was thrilled. It was a plastic doll of Loki in his full battle regalia from the Avengers movie. And it's not everyday that you get a doll modelled after a character I like/have a crush on. When I took him upstairs, I put him on my night table by my bed and that was where he stayed for a few months. I thought that he would stay there until I packed up and left for university with him in one of my boxes of stuff. Of course, life always has a way for messing with you. I realized that when I almost bombed fourth grade, or found out that I had Asperger's syndrome or when I found the doll that I had gotten for my birthday was really the god of mischief. I had just gotten home from school one afternoon. The house was relatively empty save for myself and my cat Links. My parents are out with my brother shopping and my sister is at a friend's house. I walk into me bedroom and who should I find sitting on my bed but Loki himself. I nearly pass out. Personally, I'm surprised I didn't actually didn't pass out because here's the guy you've been crushing on since you saw him in the first Thor movie. Ahem, I'm getting a head of myself here. After the lightheaded feeling passes I cock my head at him. He mirrors my expression. I take in his appearance, his hair isn't as neat as it was in the Avengers, he's paler and looks under nourished. His black outfit is loose and he's shivering slightly. I find my voice at last and ask:

" Are you okay?"

" Why do you want to know?" He asks, his voice hoarse from lack of use

" Because you look sick, cold, hungry and hurt. Because you look like you need help." I say coming closer, making sure my movements are slow so I don't startle him

" I massacred your people, you shouldn't bother." He says

" That might be true yes, but I'm not like most people. Most people would be mad or upset, but, I was taught that there is always a second chance." I said sitting down on my bed.

" I would like some water." Loki says not looking me in the eye

" Sure, would you like a sweater too? Or something to eat?" I ask

" Yes. Please." He says

I get up and go downstairs to grab a glass and fill it with ice water. I return to my room and pass the glass to the trembling god on my bed. I run upstairs and grab one of my dad's sweaters. It's a blue knit one that will keep Loki warm while I get him some food. I bring him the sweater and help him put it on. When I go back downstairs to the kitchen, I refill his glass and grab some crackers, cut some cheese and grab an apple from the fridge. I put everything on a plate and return to my room. I give him the plate and sit down in front of him as he eats. When he's done, he says:

" Thank you."

" Your welcome." I say

" If I may ask, what is your name?" Loki asks

" Alexis. My name is Alexis." I say blushing slightly

" Alexis, what an interesting name. I'm Loki, god of mischief." He says

" If I may ask, how did you end up on my bed?" I ask

" I am unsure, I was sitting in my prison cell when I use some of my magic to attempt to escape. The next thing I know, there is a flash of light and I ended up here. Not that I know where here is." Loki says

" You're in Canada. It's the country north to the United States, not to far from New York city. And this is my bedroom." I say

" Ah, and if I way ask, what are those things you have on your nose?" Loki asks pointing at my glasses

" They're my glasses. I have trouble seeing things that are far away without them. So, I wear these to help me see." I explain taking them off

" May I see them?" He asks tentatively

"Sure, just be careful with them, I'd hate it if they broke." I said passing them to him

Loki took my glasses and carefully put them on. The look on his face was priceless. His eyes went wide and he blinked several times, likely because his eyes were in good condition and didn't need to wear glasses. Loki yanked my glasses off and passed them back to me. I put them back on and he said:

" How can you see with those things on? They made everything look funny."

" That's because your eyes are perfectly fine. You don't have any problems with your vision." I said with a smile.

He smiles back at me and then tenses.

"Are you okay?" I ask

" I've got to get back to cell before anyone notices I'm gone. I can feel the" a look of disgust passes over his face "the all-father approaching my cell. Perhaps I shall see you again Alexis." He says before getting up and kissing my hand

Loki disappears in a flash of green light and my Loki bobble head is back in it's original spot on my night table. I blink. The first thing that pops into my head is one of the tenth Doctor's lines: "What? What? What?". The next thing I know, is that I'm diving for my phone punching the password in and sending a text to my friend Eileen. " You won't believe who was sitting on my bed." Was the message I sent. Eileen was my best friend. In all the years I have been alive, I have never had a best friend. Sure there were people who pretended to be your friends only to stab you in the back when you weren't looking (elementary school was never fun for me), I shudder a little at the memories, but no, not her, never her, she would never betray me. We met at a social skills group, like I said Asperger's syndrome, and we just clicked. We've been friends for a very long time. She's one of the few people who was able to get me to open up and have a long conversation with them. My parents couldn't get me to do that for a very long time, very few of my teachers could, my siblings couldn't and very few of the friends I had made who I could trust couldn't get me to do that. She did what a lot of others failed to do. Yeah, this is what happens when you combine autism with a mild form of social anxiety. She was also one of the few people who contacted me by phone aside family members. I received an answer in a couple of minutes.

" _Who?"_

"Loki."

"My Loki bobble head became Loki. A living and breathing version of him."

" _You too?"_

Now I'm confused.

" What do you mean you too?"

" _My Wanda and Pietro bobble heads just became the real things."_

"Really!"

" _Yeah, I passed out when I saw them. When I came too, I had to close my laptop to keep Wanda from seeing anything on it."_

" _I need a new laptop."_

"Oh dear."

"Fortunately, Loki didn't get the chance to look at mine though."

" _That's good."_

"Currently, I'm hiding the Thor and Avengers movies. I'd hate it if he found them, should he decide to come back."

" _I don't blame you. I'm going to have to hide the Age of Ultron movie."_

"What are you going to do about the having Wanda and Pietro Maximoff in your house?"

" _I have absolutely no clue. They're staying with me though. I don't want them to go back to Strucker."_

"I don't blame you."

" _What about Loki?"_

"He left. He said he could feel Mr. Child abuser Odin approaching his cell and had to leave."

" _Wonderful. Did he say whether he'd come back?"_

"He said perhaps I shall see you again Alexis. So I think he will come back."

"Oh shoot."

" _What?"_

"He still had my dad's sweater. Now he'll have to come back to return the sweater."

" _Let me know if or when he comes back."_

"Will do."

I head over to the rec room to attempt to find both Thor movies and the first Avengers movie. When I find them, I take them back to my room and put them on my bed before sitting down myself. I need to figure out a place to hide the movies where I know they won't be found. I sit there for a good couple of minutes before realizing that I'm sitting on top of the perfect hiding spot. Under my bed, If I put something under there, it's viable to get lost down there. I grab the movies, leap off the bed and stuff them between several book piles, under a few stuffed animals I thought I had lost and under a whole bolt pf papers. You'd understand why I would want to hide something under my bed, because, if I don't want something to be found, it won't be found. At least until mom demands that I purge the underside of my bed, which never do anyhow. I wander back downstairs and into the kitchen where I grab myself a snack and sit down at the table. I go back to my room after I have finished eating and sit down in front of my night table. I reach out and pick up my bobble head. I run my fingers across its plastic form, trying to figure our how Loki was able to go from plastic to flesh. I knew it was impossible, stuff like that only happens in books, comic and movies. My rational part of my brain was screaming at me, Loki is a myth, he doesn't exist. Neither does Asgard or Odin or anything mythical. They don't exist, that's why they are called myths! When you got home, you were so exhausted that you just went to bed and fell asleep and dreamed about the whole thing. At least, that was what I thought until I felt an odd tingling feeling across my finger tips as my fingers passed over one of his hands. In the back of my mind I felt that what had happened was real, that I hadn't dreamed it. When that happened, the rational part of my brain decided to shut up and one of the lines said by Sherlock Holmes came into my mind "Once you have eliminated the impossible, what ever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." I wanted to dismiss what had happened but, that slight tingle that my brain finally registered as magic, was telling me the exact opposite. This had happened, this was real. The Norse god of mischief had been in my room, had tried on my glasses, had talked with me and had borrowed my dad's sweater by returning to his cell on Asgard, was real. A slow smile spread across my face and I let out a squeal. My epic fangirl fantasy had just come to life. I did a little pirouette and flopped down on my bed. I couldn't wait for him to come back and hopefully return my dad's sweater before anyone realizes that it's missing. I couldn't wait for what happened next.

 **And there you have it dear readers. The first instalment of Just a doll. Also, my dear friend Wanda Ginny Greenleaf is also doing her own version of this story so keep an eye out for it. Read like and review please. Later Dana.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a doll

 **I don't own the Avengers what so ever. I only Alexis and the plot line.**

 **Chapter 2 Loki's return**

It was two days later that Loki came back. Fortunately, neither mom or dad noticed that the sweater was missing. And if any of them did notice it was missing, they didn't say anything about it. It was a Friday afternoon and I had just gotten home from school again at was seriously excited for the weekend. I put away my lunch box and go upstairs to my room with my backpack slung over my shoulder and when I walk in, who do I see sitting on my bed again. Yep, you guessed it, Loki. He was sitting on my bed still wearing my dad's sweater. I let my backpack fall to the ground with a thump.

\- "You came back." Is the first thing out of my mouth.

\- "Yes. I had to so I could return the sweater you gave me." He said getting up and pulling it off before passing it to me.

\- "Thank you." I say taking it from him and folding it

I walk upstairs to my parent's room and thankfully, no one is inside. I put the sweater away and turn to see that Loki had followed me up. Just then, I hear the toilet flush, not wanting anyone to see Loki, I pull him into the closet. The moment my hand touches the expose skin of his wrist I could practically feel electric sparks dance across my hand and a shiver running up my spine. I blush violently. "I'm in my parent's closet with bloody Loki Laufeyson. Oh my god!" I think He gives me a confused look, I ignore it and look out. I don't see anyone in the room and realize that it came from downstairs. I quickly realize that it was my sister; Gail, who had flushed from downstairs. I breath a sigh of relief and leave the closet. I turn to him and say:

\- "Apologies, I thought that one of my parents was in the bathroom over there. I don't think it's a good idea if you're caught."

\- "Oh." Was all he said

\- "Do you want to get out of here and go for a walk?" I ask blushing slightly hoping he wouldn't notice

\- "I would like that." He says

\- "You may want to make yourself invisible, I'd hate it if you were spotted by my parents." I said

He nods, flicks his wrist and disappears. We walk down the stair to the entrance hall where I tell my mom:

\- "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon."

\- "Alright sweetie." She calls back to me

I put on my boots, coat, hat and mittens before I walk out the door with Loki right behind me. We walk in the direction of the park near my house.

\- "Aren't you cold?" I ask shivering slightly."

\- "No, I'm a frost giant I don't get cold very easily." He explains

I nod my head we keep walking. As we passed the frozen duck pond I feel a hand slipping into my own, I look over and see that Loki has taken my hand. I flush slightly as the little fangirl in my brain bounces around saying: "I'm holding hands with Loki Laufeyson. SQUEE!" We make it to the park and I wit down on one of the empty swings. Loki sits on the swing next to me after he removed the invisibility spell. We sit there for a few minutes before I say something.

\- "It's good to see you again Loki."

\- "Yes it is Alexis, how are you?" He asks

\- "I'm fine. The second semester at school just started I haven't been swamped with homework yet. And how about you?" I ask

\- "I am alright. My prison cell was just as boring as usual." He says

\- "You were bored so you came to visit me?" I ask

-" Bored and lonely. Very few people ever talk to me unless it's the guards but they tend to shout abuse and insults at me, but I see my mother every now and again. I don't mind talking to her. My brother and the man who claimed to be my father never visit me." He says bitterly

I frown slightly at that remark then I remember, Odin was never what could be considered a "father figure" towards Loki. Eileen and I had pretty much the same opinion about Odin. We both agreed that he was a self righteous, hypocritical, senile, xenophobic and all around son of a bitch. In fact, I even compared him to Dumbledore once, as Odin is as manipulative as old Dumbledork. "In fact, I think they're related," I think to myself

\- "Do you like to read?" I ask trying to start a conversation, a true show of self confidence right there

\- "Yes. When I was in my youth, I enjoyed sitting in the library and reading." He said

\- "Same here, I like to spend my time in my school's library and read. I sometimes have trouble getting along with people my own age. Save my friend Eileen, she's one of the few people I'm able to talk too with out my social anxiety booting up. That's kinda why I'm a little tongue tied." I say as I feel my mouth drying out

\- "Social anxiety?" He asks

\- "It's a condition where I get really nervous around a lot of people or when I'm doing a group project or when I'm in a new place where I don't know anyone. I... start to feel rather sick or nervous when I'm in a large group or when I have to present a project in front of a large group of people. I try to keep it under control but, it... it flares every now and again." I explain trying to find the right words

\- "Oh." Is all he says

\- "What kind of books do you like to read?" I ask changing the subject

\- "I have read a lot of books but I think my favourite book series was the Lord of the Rings." He said

\- "Really, that's one of my favourite series too. I liked Eowyn, she's cool." I say smiling

\- "True, she is an interesting character. I think my favourite character was either Aragorn or Samwise." Loki says

\- "Have you read the Hobbit?" I ask

\- "Yes, I thoroughly enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed Lord of the Rings." he says

\- "What other books have you read?" I asked

\- "I read the Hunger games. I liked the first two but Mockingjay, oh jeez, that one was terrible." He says grimacing

\- "Ugh, I hated the one. I hate how they killed Finick, I hated that they killed Prim, Katniss's one of Katniss's main reasons for doing a lot of what she did and the fact that she and Peeta got married! After he tried to strangle her, after he called her a mutt, after saying that it was her fault that district twelve was destroyed and after he tried to bash her head in!" I growl angrily

\- "That and the fact that everyone in her unit and Haymitch too for that matter, wanted her to interact with him when he arrived on base. She had every right to be wary of him, she had the right not to want to interact with him and she had the right not to want to talk to him because she was afraid. He tried to kill her, ergo, she was unsure whether talking and interacting with him would set him off and try to kill her again. If that happened to me, I would do the exact same thing she did, I'd want to avoid him, have as little interaction with him as possible and talk to him as little as possible." Loki said

\- "But noooo, you need to have the victim of attempted murder talk to and interact with the guy who tried to kill her. That makes sooooo much sense." I say rolling my eyes grimacing

\- "They are all idiots. Idiots and fools. Also, killing Prim was strategically unnecessary. It's alomost as if Snow, Coin, Haywitch and Peeta are trying to get Katniss to crack so that she becomes like a puppet for their own needs. If Prim hadn't been killed, I doubt Katniss would have allowed a final Hunger Games to occur using the Capital's children." Loki says rolling his eyes

\- "Yeah, the Hunger Games was the reason the districts rebelled, they wanted them to stop. By hosting one final Hunger Games, it's almost as if the rebels are saying; " Hey look at us, we are demonstrating peace by having one final Hunger Games using the capitol's children. When that is all over and done with, then we can figure out a solution to our problems and make things stop." Idiots the whole lot of them." I say

\- "Agreed. Though I think I prefer president Snow to the All-father. Even though they both are total bastards." Loki mutters

\- "True. Have you read the Harry Potter series?" I ask

\- "Yes. I like the first three books. I didn't mind four but the last three. I prefer to deny their existence." He says

\- " How come?" I ask

\- "1. They kill Sirius. 2. They kill Remus, Tonks and Collin. 3. I don't believe for one second that James, Lily, Sirius and Remus would allow Harry to walk to his death like that. 4. It was very obvious that Ron was using Lavender to make Hermione jealous. 5. James Potter reminded me of my brother's friends in his mocking of Snape. 6. James Potter was a stalker, a bully and quite possibly a potential rapist. Had Lily continued to deny his advances, I suspect that old Pothead would have raped her in hopes of getting her pregnant so he could marry her. 7. Ron bullied, belittled and treated her like crap, yet Hermione married him anyways. 8. Harry is seriously naive, even I could see that Dumbledore was manipulating him a mile away. 9. Why didn't Rowling show the emotional aftereffects of the battle of Hogwarts? And 10. Dumbledore. I really didn't like him." Loki listed

\- "Ah yes Fumbledope. Yeah, a lot of people hate him with a passion. That manipulative, senile, hypocritical old goat reminds me of Odin for some reason." I say with a snort

-"Fumbledope?" Loki asks looking at me oddly

-" People have come up with a lot of really creative names for him. Twinklebore, Fumbledope, Dumbles, Bumblebore, Fumblebore, Dumbassbore, Dumb-as-a-door, Dumbledork is one of my favorites, The manipulative old man, The goat fucker just to name a few." I say giggling

\- " That's a lot of names." Loki says looking at me with wide eyes

\- " Yeah, a lot of people hate/dislike him." Is all I say

That was when I received a text from mom.

"Sweetie where are you?"

"I'm at the park mom."

"Dinner is in ten minutes, so you should come back."

"Alright, I'm walking back."

\- "I've got to go. It's almost dinner time." I say getting up

\- " I'll accompany you home. It's only polite." Loki says getting up himself

\- " Are you sure? I... I mean, shouldn't you have to get back to Asgard before someone discovers that you're missing." I stammer

-" Yes, I don't think any one has noticed except Hiemdell and considering that no one has come to pick me up, he hasn't said anything about it." Loki says glaring at the sky

\- "Ah." Is all I get out of my mouth.

We walk home in silence. I only realize that we're holding hands again when I go to open the door with my right hand to see Loki's left in it. I blush violently and open the door with my free hand. I was still blushing when I was ambushed by my sister Gail and my brother Rupert. Loki barely managed to turn invisible

\- "What were you doing besides walking? You were out for nearly an hour." Gail asks

\- "Walking." Is all I say as I take my coat off

\- "Uh huh sure, then why are you blushing? Did you meet a cute guy?" She asks smugly

\- "No, my cheeks are red because it's cold out." I snap I see Loki raising an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye.

My sister raises an eyebrow suspiciously and my brother asks:

\- " Where did you go?"

\- "Around." I say

\- " Where around?" He asks

\- " Just around the block and I sat in the park for a bit." I say pulling my boots off

\- "You don't like going to the park." he says

\- " Yeah well, I wanted to sit down for a bit Rupert. I was tired." I say walking up the stairs towards my room Loki not two steps behind me.

Loki and I walk up the stairs to my room and I see with horror that my laptop is on and open. I let out a yelp and dive for my computer shutting the screen with a click. I did it with good reason, there are a lot of people who write incest shippings, so in order to protect my new friend's sanity, I will probably have to hide it somewhere, likely in my backpack. I don't want to hide it under my bed or I'll never see it or hell, even find it again.

\- "What was that about?" He asks

\- "Oh, it's just I've got some personal stuff on my computer that I don't want people seeing. No offence but there are some things that I want to keep private." I say

-"None taken." He says and sits down on mu bed

I sit down beside him and an awkward silence descends upon the room. At least until my phone buzzes with a text alert.

"Hello."

"Hey. How's life with the Maximoff twins?"

"I must say, I am enjoying it. I just realized that neither of them had the chance to be normal teenagers so I took them to Canada's wonderland."

"Really, how did it go?"

"Pietro enjoyed the roller coasters. Wanda... not so much."

"And yourself?"

"I had to steel myself before getting on."

I pause for a second and take a quick picture of Loki.

"Loki came back." I say attaching the picture

"Really."

"Yeah. He came back to return the sweater and because he was lonely."

"Aww."

"He said that he doesn't get many visitors. One of the few people who visit him is his mother and the guards. But they mostly shout abuse at him when they "visit" him. He doesn't see his brother or the king of child abuse."

I could practically feel the sarcasm dripping off her next statement.

"Wonderful."

I sent another text that held the same amount of sarcasm.

"I know right."

"On another note, Loki almost got a look at my laptop. Fortunately, I closed it before he saw anything."

"That's good (Wipes forehead )

"Who are you talking too?" Loki asks

"Oh, my friend Eileen. She lives right across town. We talk often." I say

Just then my dad yells:

"Dinner. Come down and help bring the stuff upstairs!"

"I've got to go. It's dinner, I'll text you later."

"Right."

I turn to Loki and ask:

"Do you have to go?"

"No."

"Do you want to stay for a bit? We're watching Star Wars tonight and having pizza." I say

" What's Star Wars?" He asks

" It's a movie series. They're really good." I say getting up

"I would love to then." He says getting to his feet

We walk downstairs into the kitchen and I grab the drink and the plates before heading back upstairs into the rec room. Dad brings up the pizza, Gail brings up the salt and Rupert brings up the glasses. I put Star Wars episode II Attack of the Clones into the DVD player and sit back down next to Loki on the floor.

"Is the floor okay or do you want to move to the couch?" I ask

"I am fine here Alexis." He says smiling at me

Here, I am glad the lights are off so that Loki doesn't see me blushing. He watches the movie with rapt attention. When the movie finishes and I help bring the stuff downstairs, I return to my room and see my friend sitting on my bed.

"What did you think?" I ask

"I enjoyed it. It was very interesting. Unfortunately, I must leave now. Odin and a couple of guards are approaching my cell." He says getting up

" Well, goodbye then." I say

"Goodbye." He says before kissing my hand again and disappearing in a flash of green light.

I sigh and look at my plastic figurine. I'm still staring at it when my sister comes in the room and asks

"Why are you staring at your Loki figurine?"

" I'm not staring, I'm admiring it." I snap

"Okay, jeez, don't get your panties in a knot." Gail says looking at me oddly

I change into my pyjamas and lie in bed for a good long time. I remember my close call with Loki and the laptop, I get up and gently slide my laptop into my backpack where it will remain hidden until I need it again. I crawl back into my bed and fall asleep, dreaming of stars.

 **That's chapter 2 everyone. I regret nothing. I hope you all enjoyed this instalment. Read, like and review please. Later Dana.**


	3. Chapter 3

Just a doll

 **I don't own the Avengers. Alexis, Rupert and Gail on the other hand belong to me.**

 **Chapter 3 An unexpected surprise**

I wasn't expecting anything interesting to happen as I left school. I was just expecting to catch the first streetcar that showed up and head for home. I was not expecting at all to see Loki standing on the front steps of my school on this chilly Monday afternoon. When I see him, I almost drop my backpack into some snow.

\- "What are you doing here?" I ask walking over

\- "Paying you a visit. Isn't that what friends do?" He asks confused

\- "Yes, friends do that but this is my school. I'm not really supposed to go walking off with some random guy. And anyways, mom and dad would have a heart attack if I came home late without a valid excuse." I say oddly rushed

\- "Oh. Uh, well, if you want I could create a double of you and you can send that one home instead and hang out with me." Loki said a little nervously

\- "Well then, you do that and I'll think of something we can do together." I say grinning

Loki flicks his wrist and a body double of myself appears. My eyebrows raise ever so slightly, the illusion is frighteningly similar to me, it even has the small scar on my chin just above one of my freckles.

\- "Wow, that is uncanny." I say grinning

\- "You think so?" Loki says bemused

\- "Yeah, it's really cool. So what do you want to go and do?" I ask

\- "I don't know, I kinda want to see a movie again." Loki says rubbing the back of his neck

\- "There is a movie theatre nearby. I think they are still playing Star Wars episode VII. But I think that it's playing Kung Fu Panda 3 if you want to see a kids movie." I say shrugging

\- "Kung Fu Panda?" Loki says giving me an odd look

\- "Exactly what it sounds like. It's a pretty good series, I've already seen the first two." I explain grinning

\- "Why don't we go and see Star Wars episode VII. I liked the Star Wars movie I saw when I visited you house. Last time." Loki said

I was unable to tell, but, was he nervous about something? I mentally shrug and say:

\- "Shall we?"

We walk the short walk towards the theatre near my school and go in. We walk towards the ticket booth before I smack my head and say :

\- "Shit. I don't have any money on me."

\- "I'll handle it." Loki says

If anyone I knew saw me, they would see that I was staring at a very attractive young man with a very befuddled look on my face. Loki walked up to the ticket booth and said:

\- "Two tickets for Star Wars episode VII please."

\- "Twelve dollars." The cashier says

Loki pays for the tickets before calling:

\- "Are you coming Alexis?"

I come out of my reverie and walk towards him. We walk towards the concession stand and he asks:

\- "Do you want anything?"

\- "I'll have some popcorn. And a coke. Maybe we can share some M&Ms." I say grinning nervously

\- "Alright." He says

We order our snacks and make our way into the room where the movie is being played. We sit down and wait for the movie to start. I don't even notice that I'm eating the popcorn before turn to him and ask:

\- "Where did you get the money?"

\- "I have my ways" He says

\- "You didn't rob a bank did you?" I ask suddenly mentally smacking myself at how stupid that must sound. I swear there are days when my big mouth gets ahead of me.

\- "No, I did not rob a bank." He says his tone amused

\- "You used magic didn't you?" I ask regaining my ability to ask non rude/stupid questions

\- "Yes, I used magic. My brother and Odin may believe I'm evil but I am not someone who will rob a bank to take his lady friend out to a movie." Loki says grinning

At the words "Lady friend" I blush violently. If the lights were on, you could say that my face was the exact same shade of that of a cooked lobster. I could have sworn my face was on fire by how hot I felt it was. Dear god, what was wrong with me, normally I'm more collected than this?! I mentally lambaste myself. I rrrreeeeaaaallllyyyy need to talk to Eileen but I'm in a movie theatre and I can't send a text. God damn it. Fortunately, the screen turns on and the commercials start playing, I hold my breath throughout the entire time hoping and praying to every single god out there that Captain America 3 Civil War isn't advertised. Fortunately, they heard my prayer and it wasn't shown. I breath a silent sigh of relief when the movie starts. As we watch the movie, I can't help but feel like I'm actually doing something normal, going out to the movies with a guy, something I never expected to do while in high school. Only halfway through the movie, do I realize that someone has eaten all the popcorn, drank most of the pop and has already gone through three quarters of the M&Ms. I nudge him with my elbow and hiss quietly

\- "Share."

Loki blushed, well at least, I think he blushed, it was too dark to tell. He did give the rest of the M&Ms and let me drink the last of the pop. When the movie finished, we left the theatre and headed towards the subway station. Loki made sure that he was invisible before following me down. I paid for my fare and walked down the stairs for the northbound platform to catch the northbound train that would go by the station I needed to get off at. The ride home was relatively quiet, Loki and I didn't talk much, as talking to an invincible person would end up in odd looks being given to me. But when the two of us got off the train and began walking back towards my house did we start talking.

\- "What did you think of the movie?" I ask

\- "I enjoyed it. And yourself?" He asks me

\- "It was just as awesome as the last two times I saw it. Rey is really bad ass." I say grinning

\- "That she is." Loki says

We arrive home and somehow, I am able to open the door without it making any noise, take my boots off, hang up my coat, put my hat away and sneak up the stairs put my backpack down without being seen or heard. I turn around and whisper at Loki:

\- "What about my double? I can't have two mes running around."

\- "Relax, it's gone. I made it disappear after you got up on the landing." He whispers back

\- "Thanks for taking me to the movies." I say smiling

\- "You are very welcome." He says before disappearing in a flash of green light

I walk over to the couch beside the fire and pull out my phone. I quickly text Eileen:

"Well my day just got interesting."

A few minutes later she responds:

" _How so?"_

"Loki took me to the movies. We watched Star Wars episode VII."

" _Really. What did he think?"_

"He said he enjoyed it and he agreed to the fact that Rey was pretty bad ass."

" _That she is."_

"He seemed nervous when he asked me to the movies."

" _Maybe he likes you."_

"Maybe. But why me? I'm not the most attractive of girls."

" _Perhaps he sees something in you that he can't find in other girls."_

"Maybe you're right. He did call me his lady friend." I blush slightly at the memory

" _Aww. That's cute."_

"Are you kidding me, the moment he said that my face took on the colour of a cooked lobster and I could have sworn my face was on fire."

" _Oh wow."_

"Yeah, thank god the theatre was darkened so Loki didn't see it. I don't know what I would have done if he had seen me blush like that."

"Anyway, how's life with the Maximoff twins?"

" _Well. I'm enjoying it."_

"They haven't found Age of Ultron have they?"

" _No, I hid it in my sock drawer, they won't find it there. You think I should hide Winter Soldier too?"_

"That would be a good idea, I don't want to think about what would happen if they saw the end scene."

" _Fair point"_

"What's it like living in the presence of the silver speedster?"

" _I don't know how to describe it. It's like I'm in heaven. I will admit that I am trying to keep my crush under control."_

"And how's that going?"

" _Don't ask. Just don't."_

"All right I won't. I need to go, dinner's ready. I'll talk to you later."

" _See ya."_

I go over to the kitchen table and help my sister set it. Throughout dinner I was even quieter than usual, normally I'm not the most talkative of people but tonight, I just was not saying a word. My parents thought I had endured a stressful day and that was why I wasn't talking. In part today had been relatively stressful but I what I was really doing was I was trying to figure out the mystery behind a lot of what was going on. I normally consider my life normal and without much excitement but now, I had the feeling that there was going to be a lot more excitement around here than before. And, boy did it get exciting.

 **Et voila. That ladies and gents is the third installment of Just a doll. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it's a bit short but I've been busy, I promise that the next chapter will be longer and more exciting. Read, like and review. Later Dana.**


	4. Chapter 4

Just a doll

 **I don't own this anyway shape or form.**

 **Chapter 4 and all descends to chaos**

It had been over a week since I found a trembling god of mischief sitting on my bed. I saw him a couple of times after he took me to the see Star Wars for the third time. The last time I saw him was on Wednesday and we went to the movies again. That time, we saw Kung Fu Panda 3. I suspect that he enjoyed that movie as much as he liked Star Wars, I think he identified with Po. It was Friday and I was waiting for the streetcar to arrive and listening to music.

\- " But you've had me underrated. What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being confident?" I sang softly barely audible

I felt a hand gently being placed on my shoulder and I jumped slightly, I turn around pulling my headphones off and see Loki standing behind me.

\- "Oh, hey Loki. How are you?" I say feeling oddly confident

\- "I am well thank you Alexis." He says

Considering Loki took me to the movies, I decided that I wanted to take him somewhere. Maybe I could take him to the mall and we could head to the bookstore there. I pull out my phone and text my mom.

"Saw an old friend. I'm going to the mall for a bit. I'll be back in time for dinner though."

" _All right. Let me know when you leave."_

I smile, turn to Loki and say:

\- "Do you want to go to the mall?" I mentally smack myself, that wasn't what I wanted to ask

\- "I am not one for shopping Alexis. It seems you mortals enjoy looking for clothes and playing dress up with your companions."Loki said frowning

\- "They have a bookstore. I was thinking we could go there." I say slyly

That catches his attention and he says:

\- "Bookstore."

For some reason that is completely beyond me, I could swear that he was surprised that I was the one asking him out. We walked towards the mall talking about stuff. I didn't notice we were holding hands until we walked passed the marble slab. I have gotten my blushing under control when he took my hand. Only, he was the one who was blushing, had I taken his hand unconsciously? We made it to the mall without incident and I took him to the Indigo. Loki and I spent a good two hours walking around the store, looking at books, reading some of the books that looked interesting and talking about the books we found interesting. I showed him some Archie comics, I think he likes them. Though he did say that Archie was really indecisive about which girl he wanted to date. We played hide and seek among the shelves but we made sure not to cause to much trouble. I managed to snag one victory, he found me after half and hour hiding among the crime novels. When we left, we were laughing and talking like we were a dating couple. We weren't dating, a few people had made that mistake but I corrected them. For some reason, I've been calling our outings dates-but-not-dates. We catch the subway and head for my house. Loki walks me back home again, only this time it's a bit different.

\- "I'm glad I met you." Loki says when we stop in front of the door to my house

\- "I'm glad I met you too Loki." I say smiling

\- "You are the most beautiful girl I know." He says. I catch him blushing when he says this.

\- "Th-Thank you." I say blushing a little myself

What he does next seriously surprises me. He cups my cheek in one hand, raises my head a little and kisses me. Right on the lips. My brain stops working, all activity halts and somehow, I manage to make my mouth work to kiss him back. No tongue, just chaste but short and sweet. Loki. Is. Kissing. Me. On the lips and on the stoop in front of my house. "Oh dear god. Please don't let anyone see this." I think to myself. When we part. The first thing out of my mouth is:

\- "Thank you."

He smiles at me and says:

\- "You're welcome."

And with that he leaves in a flash of green light. I walk inside, my brain still rebooting. I take my boots, coat and hat off. I say hi to mom and dad before pulling out my phone and texting Eileen. I meant to send the message "Loki just kissed me. I will write back when my brain reboots." Only it came out more like:

"Loki kisshed me. Wil writ mor when brain reboots."

Yeah, my spectacular skills at correct spelling and grammar right there folks. Look at how well I am able to write correctly. Dear God, what's wrong with me. Hopefully, my head will be finally screw on strait by the time I need to go to bed. Fortunately, it's pizza night and I will be able to temporarily shut my brain down during the movie. I go upstairs to find my brother and sister squabbling over movies.

\- "What's going on?" I ask finding that I can talk

\- "I want to watch Enchanted but Rupert is saying no." Gail complains

\- "I don't want to watch Enchanted. I want to watch the Lego movie." Rupert yells

My brain must still be repairing itself because I say:

\- "We'll watch Enchanted."

I leave the room and head into my bedroom and flop down on the bed. I lay there until dad calls saying that I need to help out with bringing the stuff upstairs. I help out, completely silent, not trusting my mouth at the moment. I am like a robot while I eat. I don't pay attention to what's going on during the movie. My brain is elsewhere, namely imagining the feeling of Loki's lips on my own. When the movie ends, I help bring the stuff downstairs before grabbing my pyjamas and heading into the bathroom for my shower. As I shower, I sing every single, sentimental love song that comes into my head. Drunk in love by Beyonce, 123 by Craig Smart, Just the way you are by Bruno Mars, Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding, You belong with me and Mine by Taylor Swift, et etc... Yep, it was official, I was in love. I left the shower humming a medley between Meant to be and Magic of love by Two steps from hell. I will admit by the way my sister was glaring at me when I came out was that my impromptu concert was awful. I'm not the best of singers but I'm not terrible like my sister believes. Fortunately, my brain has finally started working again. I made a quick run through to make sure everything was functional. It was and there was a message from Eileen waiting for me on my phone.

" _What"_

Loki kissed me."

" _He kissed you?"_

"Yes. On the lips."

" _Really? What was it like?"_

" Like I had died and gone to heaven. His lips were so soft Eileen. And I kissed him back. My brain just shut off the moment he kissed my."

" _What do you mean your brain shut off?"_

"Wasn't my earlier text an indicator? Normally I have a flip out about bad spelling but I ignored it. And then I agreed to watch Enchanted. ENCHANTED. Normally I dislike romantic movies like that. What is wrong with me?"

" _Maybe you're in love."_

"(Snorts) If what I was singing in the shower wasn't a big enough hint I don't know what will be."

" _What do you mean?"_

"I was singing every single sentimental love song that came into my head. Love songs. And I never sing in the shower. You should have seen the looks my sister was giving me when I came out."

" _How so?"_

"She was glaring at me like I had stolen her stuffed polar bear. I'm not a good singer but I'm not terrible either."

"Anyway, how's life with Wanda and Pietro?"

" _I'm enjoying it. We watched the Princess and the Frog?"_

"What did they think?"

" _Wanda liked it a lot. Pietro was trying to act indifferent. It failed."_

"Really."

" _Yeah."_

"Okay. I need to go. Mom's saying it's time for bed."

" _All Right. I'll text you tomorrow. Night Alexis."_

"Night Eileen."

I reach for the charger and plug my phone in. Dad comes in a few minutes later and kissed my sister and I goodnight. I fall asleep unnaturally quickly. It feels like I've been asleep about five minutes when a large weight lands on my legs waking me up. I grab my phone and turn it one using the light of the scree to see who was sitting on my legs. It was Loki and he looked absolutely terrified.

\- "Loki, what's wrong?" I ask still half asleep

\- "We need to go." He says his voice serious

\- "Go? Go where? What's going on?" I ask feeling more awake now

\- "Alexis, you are in grave danger. Somehow, the all-father found out about you. He twisted the tale making you look like you are my second in command, helping me escape from my cell and are trying to help me take over the world. That and because you are a girl, he's made it so that you fell for my charms." Loki said

\- "WHAT?!" I whisper yell not wanting to wake everyone up

\- "And worse, he's told Thor. Thor is going to be bringing the Avengers with him to take you to Asgard. I don't know what they are going to do to you but personally, I don't want to find out. That's why I'm getting you out of here. We need to go, they'll be here soon." He says

\- "Okay, calm down. Let me grab a few things then we can get out of here." I say calmly

I leap out of bed and empty my backpack. I immediately grab a pair of jeans, a few shirts, socks, underwear, my bra, my phone and charger and my laptop and it's charger. I pack it all in my bag before I put on the sweater and a pair of socks. I grab my house key and I grab my stuffed snow leopard. I leave my room but not before whispering a soft goodbye to my family before running down the stairs to get my boots and coat on. I unlock the door and Loki and I run out into the night air. I lock the door behind me. And run onto the driveway and look up. I'm clad in nothing but my pyjamas, a sweater, my winter coat undone, my tiger hat on my head and my light brown leather boots. Loki grabs my hand and we take off at a run down the street in the direction of the subway station. We stop to catch our breath halfway there before I let out a low groan remembering that the subway was closed until tomorrow morning.

\- "Alexis, what's wrong?" Loki asks me worried

\- "It's the subway. It's closed until six the next morning. And that's not for..." I say checking my phone and seeing that it's 1:00 "an other 5 hours."

\- "Then we'll wait." Loki says taking my hand

We start running again and we don't stop until we've arrived at the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up several hours later feeling cold and very sore. I wonder whether or not I threw one of my pillows off my bed. That is until I open my eyes and see that I am sitting in front of the door to the subway station, in my pyjamas and Loki's head on my shoulder. I groan and sit up, my movements waking my companion.

\- "Subway's open, we should go." I say standing up

Loki rises himself and says:

\- "Where should we go?"

\- "I know a place." I say and pull out my phone

I am taking a great big risk here. If SHIELD is tracking me, I can't talk on the phone for too long. I pull up my contact list and hit Eileen's number. The phone dialed for a minute before she picked up with a bleary:

\- "Hello."

\- "Eileen, it's Alexis." I say trying to keep my voice steady but failing

\- "Alexis. Do you have any idea what time it is?" She asks

\- "Yes, I know what time it is Eileen but I don't have much time." I say

\- "What's going on?" Eileen asks

\- "Odin has somehow found out about me. Let's just say he's out to get me. Thor has sicced the Avengers after me, so Loki and I are officially on the run. I need somewhere safe. Can I stay at your house?" I ask as Loki and I walk up the stairs to the ticket booth. Loki becoming invisible at the top of the stairs

\- "Of course." She says

\- "Thank you so much Eileen. Can you meet me at the station?" I ask

\- "Yeah, I'll meet you there." She says

\- "Okay. You're a lifesaver you know that right?" I ask

\- "Good to know. I'll meet you there." She says before hanging up

I pay my fare and Loki and I walk up onto the platform. As we are waiting for the train, I watch the news. I pale as the breaking news section comes up. It details the attack on my house. To my absolute relief, none of my family was injured, they were just badly shaken and very worried about me. I sigh, I want to so badly to call them, tell them I'm all right and what's going on but I can't not without putting myself at risk. "Oh God." I think to myself "Help me. Please help me."

 **Done with this chapter. I really dislike Odin with a burning passion. Having him try to hurt Alexis is something he'd do. I hope you all enjoyed. Read, like and review please. Later Dana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wish I owned this up alas, I do not.**

 **Chapter 5 In hiding**

Loki and I got off the subway at the station nearest to Eileen's house. We head up the stairs and out into the main area of the station. My eyes scan the area and I eventually spot my friend out of the bus platform. Loki and I walk out and I say:

 **-** "Lovely morning isn't it?"

\- "Yeah, quite lovely. How are you?" Eileen asks

\- "Terrified half out of my wits. And yourself?" I ask

\- "I'm fine." she says

\- "Okay, introductions. Loki, I'd like you to meet my best friend Eileen. Eileen, I'd like you to meet Loki." I say.

Eileen already knows who Loki is but it would be a bit confusing if she said that she knew who he was. Eileen and Loki shook hands while I pulled out my phone to check and see when the bus would be arriving. Five minutes, okay. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I felt a major headache coming on, I pulled my glasses off and polished them before turning to my friends and saying:

\- "Guys, the bus will be here in a few minutes."

\- "Okay." Eileen says

I wander over to one of the benches and sit down, Loki and Eileen join me and we sit there in silence until Eileen asks:

\- "What happened?"

\- "Long story. I am woken up by someone landing on my legs. I grab my phone to see who it is. Loki is sitting on my legs looking absolutely terrified. I ask what's going on. He tells me that Odin has somehow found out about me and told Thor that I was Loki's second in command, that I was helping him escape his cell and that because I was a girl, I fell for his charms."

Eileen interrupts me with an angry growl.

\- "Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction to that comment. So, Thor goes and tells the Avengers about me and they have been ordered to take me back to Asgard. As for why, I have no idea but personally, I don't feel like finding out." I say feeling my favourite feeling in the world. The feeling right before I have a panic attack.

\- "You okay?" Loki asks me

\- "Not really, I'm pretty worried about the rest of my family from what I saw on the news, they were alright, a little shaken but alright. I see an AMBER alert in my future." I mutter

\- "AMBER alert?" Loki asks

\- "An AMBER alert is a missing child alert. It was created in memory of Amber Hagerman. It's a 20 year old kidnapping cold case. Amber was kidnapped and murdered, to this day, no one knows who did it. I really hope that who ever committed that atrocious crime rots in hell." I explain

\- "That's disgusting. Who would do that?" Eileen said

\- "There are some real monsters out there." I say shaking my head. "Ah, there's the bus."

The three of us boarded the bus, with me taking the window seat, Eileen sitting beside me and Loki behind the two of us. We rode in silence, it was only about half way there did I start tapping my fingers on the window, from tapping on the window, it went to softly humming Empire of Angels. I was shaken from my reverie by Eileen gently placing a hand on my shoulder and asking:

\- "Are you okay?"

\- "Yeah, I'll be okay." I say

I was lying, I was dead terrified, I don't know what I'm going to do. I pull out my phone and give it a long look. I want to call my parents and reassure them them that I'm alright and that I'll be okay but I can't. That would drag the Avengers to my location and I don't want that. We get off at Eileen's stop and we walk towards her house. When we get there, she unlocks the door and we step in. I pull off my boots, remove by backpack before pulling off my coat. I turn to Eileen and ask:

\- "Did you leave a note for the twins?"

Eileen looks a little guilty before shaking her head no. That is when a female voice calls out:

\- "Eileen? Where are you?"

The voice has a definite accent, likely from somewhere in eastern Europe. Then I remember, Wanda Maximoff is living with my best friend. Stupid me. The silver blur I see come into the kitchen must be Pietro Maximoff. "Here we go." I think, "Act normally."

\- "Found her Wanda. She's in the dinning room!." Pietro shouted

A tall woman who I recognized as Wanda Maximoff AKA Scarlet Witch came into view. And I couldn't help but think: "Oh hot damn, she's even cuter in person." The advantages to being bisexual, I can have a crush on both a guy and a girl without feeling weird, go figure. She looks relieved when she speaks.

\- "Oh, there you are. We were worried when we woke up an couldn't find you. Eileen, who's this?"

I immediately introduce myself.

\- "Hi, I'm Alexis. Alexis Jackson. Word of advice, do not call me Al or there will be hell to pay. You can call me Alex though. And the man beside me is my friend Loki."

Then I think : "Wait to go Alexis, you're rambling again." What's wrong with me? I have never been good at making friends and having Aspergers syndrome doesn't help. I don't mind having Aspergers, the whole extreme memory capacity helps and it also makes me different, normal is dull. Though, having that particular form of autism make friendships and acceptable social skills and managing/dealing with my emotions all... impossible puzzle-esque. And being called a sociopath on a rare occasion is a real pain in the ass to deal with but lets not go there.

\- "Pleasure to meet you. Eileen has talked to us about you." Wanda says shaking my hand

\- "Yes, she has mentioned you before." Pietro said shaking my hand

\- "Now then, what happened? You didn't tell me much." Eileen said

\- "I'll tell you everything, I am going to need a drink first. And maybe some breakfast but food can wait. I really need a drink right now." I mutter pulling my glasses off and cleaning them.

\- "Apple juice okay? Or do you want something stronger?" Eileen asks me

\- "Define stronger." I mutter sitting down

\- "I have pop." Eileen said

\- "I'll take that. Thanks." I say

She pours me the drink and places it in front of me before sitting down herself.

\- "What happened?"

\- "I think you should start off Loki. I'll fill in from my end." I say turning to my companion

\- "Okay." He says sitting down beside me "Where to start, I was in cell reading, like I usually do when I see Odin standing in front of my cell. I ignore him until he starts talking. He tells me: I know what you've been doing. I know where you've been going. I know about your second in command. It takes me a bit before I realize that he was talking about Alexis. Not wanting her to get caught up in all of this, I tell him that I don't know what he's talking about. And he tells me: Don't lie. You know exactly who I'm talking about. Your second in command. Short brown hair, hazel eyes, green glasses and goes by the name Alexis Jackson. Don't pretend I didn't know about her, considering her gender, I say you seduced her and used your charms to trick her into working for you. By then, I am angry, I did nothing to her. I enjoyed her company and I will admit that I liked kissing her."

I blush a little.

\- "Anyway, I demand to know what he wants from her. And he just says: I want to know what you two are planning. I want to know everything you've told her about the Chatari. That is why I have sent Thor to get her and bring her back to Asgard. I don't know what he was planning on doing to her or telling her. I just snapped at him to leave her alone. That she doesn't know anything about the Chatari. That she's not my second in command and that we are friends. He just turns and leaves. Knowing that Alexis is in danger, I use magic again to try and get to her before Thor and the Avengers do. I was not aiming for her bed." Loki says blushing a little

\- "I'll take over from here." I say "I am woken up a large weight landing on my legs. Hoping it was my cat, I grab my phone and turn it on using the screen light to see who it is. I am rather surprised to see that it's Loki. He tells me that I am in grave danger and that I need to leave. He doesn't really go into the details but, he tells me the exact same thing he said now. I grab a few supplies, namely a change of clothes and a few other things."

Subconsciously, I reach into my bag and pull out my stuffed Snow Leopard; Romana and hold her close to my chest.

\- "I quickly get dressed in my winter gear and we leave the house. We make a run for it, heading for the one place I know would get us out of there quickly, the subway. We're about halfway there when I realize that it's closed. We get there, plop down in a corner and fall asleep. When we wake up again, the subway's open, I call you Eileen at about six in the morning, take the subway, meet up with you, take the bus here and I've just finished telling you what happened." I say grimly '"And well, until the coast is clear, we're going to be staying here."

I am ignoring the fact that I am in my pyjamas in front of complete strangers, but what the hell, I'm a fugitive, when you are a fugitive you don't really give a damn about what you are wearing. The room goes silent, only being interrupted by stomach letting me know that I am hungry and need to eat. I am suddenly thinking about the gigantic, icing slathered cinnamon buns I had in California.

\- "Hungry?" Eileen asks

\- "Starving." I say "Can we have pancakes?"

Eileen nods and I get up and grab a some clothes. I head downstairs and quickly change in the bathroom. I return upstairs and place my pyjamas in my backpack before I sit down by the window with Romana in my arms. Loki and Wanda are discussing magic and Pietro is helping Eileen make breakfast. I get up an retrieve my phone from my coat pocket and set it down on the table. I had just returned to my place by the window when a blast of techno music blasts from my phone.

\- "Shadow me! Into Darkness! I will follow you anywhere! Take my soul and lead me there!"

I look at the caller ID and see that it's my mom. Not knowing whether or not SHIELD is tracking my family's phone calls, I don't pick up, as much as I want to answer her call. After we eat, I pull out my laptop and open my word processor. I write up an emergency plan just in case Loki, Wanda, Pietro, Eileen and I have to make a run for it again. I sigh and look up from my planning and push my bangs from my face. I sigh again and look up.

\- "Help me. God, if you truly exist, help me. Please, please help me." I whisper

 **And that is the end of this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited this story. Read, like and review. Later, Dana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dana: I do not own this.**

 **Chapter 6 All hail the lovely queen of Asgard. All throw frying pans at the sexist, idiotic male ruler of Asgard.**

The two days Loki and I spent at Eileen's house with the twins was a bit tense. We were all a bit jumpy and on edge. Personally, I wasn't to surprised, with the Avengers after me and Loki, the fear that we would be found had settled over us. I was able to keep up with the news because I asked Pietro to nab some newspapers and bring them back during breakfast. I had been right about the AMBER alert, on Monday, almost forty-eight hours after I had gone into hiding with Loki at Eileen's, The Toronto Star announced that an AMBER alert had been launched.

"I was right about the AMBER alert going out for me." I had said that morning as I read the paper

I passed the article to Eileen and the others, who read it quickly and passed it back to me.

"How long will this AMBER alert last?" Wanda asked me

"Until they either find me alive or my decomposing corpse." I say "And I hope that soon things will calm down at the former can happen."

We established a routine of sorts, we would eat breakfast as a group, Eileen and I would keep up with news through the paper, Loki would teach Wanda some things about magic, we'd eat lunch, we'd all sit down and discuss emergency plans should we be found, eat dinner and watch movies until we fell asleep. Eileen and I both had our backpacks near by should we need to make a run for it. I had been hoping that we could stay at Eileen's place and not be found out. I was wrong. Again. For some reason I woke up, under normal circumstances I never wake up in the middle of the night. But then again, these aren't normal circumstances. We were in front of the TV again and I was wedged between Wanda and Loki. I thought I had woken up due to nerves but that was when I heard someone moving one of the chairs in the kitchen. I sat up quickly and immediately tried to wake up the others. All while groping around for my glasses. I am about as blind as a mole without them.

"Guys. Guys. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up now." I say trying to keep the fear out of my voice

"'lexis, waz goin on?" Eileen asks more than half asleep

"I think someone's in the kitchen. And I doubt it's Ashley." I say extracting myself from Loki's arms

"Should we wake the others up?" Eileen asks more awake now than before

"That might be a good idea, they can do the fighting. You wake them up, I'll go scout." I hiss before sliding off the mattress and going into some form of sniper crouch

I watch to many movies that's for sure. I stand up with my back on the wall. My eyes scan the area, I don't see anyone, I really hope that there's actually someone in the kitchen and not my brain playing tricks on me, I don't want to look stupid having freaked out over nothing. But then again, if there is someone in the kitchen, I hope he or she doesn't work for SHIELD or the Avengers or worse, work for Odin. I hear someone behind me, my eyes flick back and, to my relief, it's only the others. That's when I hear what sounds like someone swearing, I place a finger on my lips and motion for them to follow me. Eileen and I take the lead. Even though it's dark, I can see an outline of a person standing by the table. Eileen edges carefully towards the light switch while I look for a potential weapon, which so happens to be a large kitchen knife. I see a red light and quickly realize that Wanda is getting ready to attack. The light flicks on quickly and I nearly drop my weapon. It wasn't the Avengers or SHIELD. It was queen Frigga, Loki's mom. I am not sure whether or not to be afraid or relieved. Afraid that we had been found. Relieved because it wasn't someone who was trying to kill Loki and me and by default Eileen, Wanda and Peitro. Eileen and I exchanged a look. We both liked Frigga, she was one of the few Asgardians that have a moral compass, she would listen to what happened before passing judgment unlike a certain someone that I am thinking of. I hated that she was killed in the second Thor movie just so Thor and Loki would work together. She was kind and compassionate, she would help us. Frigga struck me as someone who asked questions first before siccing a band of superheros after someone. Unlike a certain someone who comes to mind

"Mother." Loki said, there is a warm, relieved smile on his face when he sees her

She looks relieved when Loki speaks. Then she's nearly knocked off her feet as Loki slams into her with a bone crushing hug.

"Loki. You're alright." She says "I was afraid that your brother and his friends had found you."

"I'm fine mother. I managed to warn Alexis before the Avengers got their hands on her. We've been here ever since. What are you doing here?" Loki asked

"Looking for you. I was worried that you were didn't have anywhere safe to hide. So, I came looking." She said

"How did you find us?" Eileen asks finding her voice at last

Ah, the million dollar question; how did you find us? That question had also been on my mind. If Frigga could find us, who's to say that the Avengers, SHIELD or Odin would be able to find us.

"I was able to track you. I also use magic. Are you Alexis?" Frigga asks Eileen

"Nope, I am." I say putting the knife down and failing spectacularly at acting like I wasn't about to attack someone with a deadlyweapon

"Ah. I am glad to finally meet the girl who captured my youngest son's heart." She says smiling

I turn bright pink and lower my head to look at the ground.

"Mother." Loki mutters looking slightly pink himself

I hear giggling behind me. Wanda is most definitely a closet romantic.

"Shut up." I grumble before yawning "What time is it?" I mutter turning on my laptop "6:00 AM. Who wants breakfast?"

"I'll be back, need to get the paper." Pietro said before taking off in a silver blur

"How?" Frigga asked pointing after Pietro

"No idea, my best bet is some form of "scientific" experimentation." Eileen says shrugging her shoulders "That's Pietro and this is his sister Wanda."

"Pleasure to meet you both." Frigga says politely

"It is nice to meet you too ma'am." Wanda says with a small smile

Pietro returns a minute later, a couple of news papers under his arm.

"Thanks Pietro." I say picking up the Toronto Star

We had just finished breakfast and starting the clean up when when the door breaks down. It doesn't take me long to figure out who's there. I made a swan dive for the knife on the counter while Eileen grabs a frying pan. I'm about the get into an attack position but Loki shoves me behind him. I can't see his face but I had an idea what he's trying to do. Keep me safe. I see Wanda and Pietro do the same for Eileen. I knew what they were doing as well, keeping her safe. The friendships and connections Eileen and I had made with these three people was something that would remain with them. I dread to think about what this would be like if Eileen and I hadn't made friends with Loki, Wanda and Pietro. I shake myself out of my thoughts to see Frigga place herself in front of Loki. Protecting those you love/care about. The six of us are in a small group close to each other. I poke my head out from Loki's right side and son of a bitch, the Hulk is a lot bigger up close. I let out a curse in French in that extremely strangled type of voice that normally pops up in movies when the main character realizes they fucked up big time. I look over at Eileen and she is white as a sheet.

"My dad is going to kill me when he sees the damage to the house." She says her voice about as strangled as my own. Loki,Wanda and Pietro get into a fighting stance. Eileen and I move close to our backpacks before picking them up and slinging them over our backs before returning to our original positions. The Hulk takes one look at Eileen and I before starting to shrink back into Banner form. Now I know somethings up.

"Thor, you could have maybe mentioned that Loki's so called "second in command" was a kid." Bruce Banner snaps

There is a loud "What?" from outside and the other members of the Avengers all poke their heads inside. I recognize Black Widow, Captain America, Iron man, Hawkeye and Thor himself.

"Hey whoa, you said she was an adult, not a kid." Tony said flipping his face-plate up "And I don't go after kids."

"I never said she was an adult." Thor said

"No, you implied she was an adult, you never specified her age." Clint said

"Did you even do any research on her before you came to us?" Natasha asked

"I'll take that as a no." Steve said when Thor didn't answer

I refrained from calling out: "I'm seventeen!" I notice that Wanda, Pietro, Eileen and Frigga are slowly loosing their defensive positions. I begin to loose mine as well. The only person who is still tense is Loki, can't say I really blame him. These people were prepared to hurt me because they thought I was working for him. And after everything that happened in New York, can't say I really blame him for there being a touch of fear. I'm beginning to think that maybe if we talk things out, maybe things will calm down and I can go back home. Unfortunately, someone had to show his ugly mug and open his fat mouth. Yep, you guessed it. Odin himself. I had to refrain from swearing in french again. I had a feeling that Natasha and Clint would be able to understand what I was saying. Some what fortunately, he notices Frigga first.

"Frigga? What are you doing here?" Odin demanded

"Keeping you from hurting our son even more than you already have. I am protecting his friends." Frigga said

There was definite anger in the Queen's voice as she spoke.

"He is no son of mine Frigga. And the girl he is protecting is his second in command. She must know about his plans." Odin snarled

I lost right there, I have a bit of a temper and something about Odin seriously grates on my nerves.

"Listen here to senile old coot, I am not his second in command. Loki and I are just friends. Do you know what friends mean?" I snarl

"Yes I do. And I don't care what Loki has filled your head with girl but I will not be convinced by what ever you try to tell me you little whore." Odin snarls

Loki gives a feral growl at Odin while I stand there stunned. I had never been called that before and it hurt a little. There is a whoosh as something goes sailing past my ear and a crunch follows. Odin had been hit in the face with a frying pan. Eileen had thrown a frying pan at him and it hit him smack in the face. There is stunned silence in the room. I slowly turned to face a pissed off Eileen before I snapped and started laughing.

"Woo! Great shot Eileen!" I say between bursts of laughter

"Thank you. I enjoyed throwing that... Alexis get move!" She yelled suddenly

I obeyed and jumped away quickly. I turned my head to see that Thor looked even more pissed off than Eileen did. His hammer is in front of him and sparking with lightning. I doesn't take me long to realize what he did. He fired a bolt of lightning at me, I nearly died. Between Odin and the Avenger and the group that consisted of myself, Eileen, Loki, Wanda, Pietro and Frigga; was a glimmering golden shield. Frigga has one hand extended and glowing pale gold like the shield. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Wanda, with an evil grin on her face, using her magic on Thor, who gets this far away look in his eyes.

"Get us out of here!" Pietro yells

Everything is moving so quickly it's beginning to overwhelm me. Everything seems to blur and I feel my legs giving out but I don't notice. I'm still in shock after my near death experience. I feel someone place their hand on my shoulder but I don't even look to see who it is. When I get overwhelmed, everything shuts down except for my breathing and my heartbeat. But everything else, gone. My mind is blank, I am numb, I can't move and I stare off into space. It doesn't happen often but when it does... it's scary for me and everyone involved. The last thing I see is Tony, slapping Thor over the head, Iron Man glove still on, before we vanish from Eileen's house.

 **Finally, after so long I managed to update this bloody story. And two updates in one day. This has to be a record. Sorry it took so long though. I have been really busy. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed. Remember, no flames please. Read like and review please and I'll see you all next time. Dana.**


End file.
